


Amethyst

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Relationships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty poem written when I was extremely obsessed with Gundam Wing and Duo Maxwell.</p><p>1x2 if you squint really hard..... though it could be anyone with Duo, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst

Those soulless eyes.  
Why?!  
Why must such beautiful eyes  
Become haunted pits of pain?  
What horrors must those crystals  
Have seen- to draw all life from them?  
What they must have seen to leave behind  
Only a shadow of their true beauty.  
Those eyes that once sparkled  
No matter the darkness surrounding them.  
Those pools of beautiful jewels-  
The spark of light, love and laughter ever present.  
Goodbye my loving jokester.  


Hello the ghost of my brother.  
Goodbye, Duo.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the idea of maybe incorporating this into an angsty 1x2 fic, but I have zero talent for writing stories. So, here is just the poem- you can put whatever pairing you want with this, and I hope the poem is good standalone.


End file.
